Beginning
by samtheham518
Summary: Ichigo defeated Aizen with the Final Getsuga Tenshou, but straight after Ichigo "Evolves" into a true "God Of Death". With Ichigo being on par in terms of power with the Spirit King, what will happen! Harem Lemonz!
1. Chapter 1

Beginning Chapter 1:

Ichigo gazed up at the clear blue sky, and wondered how even though the sky was clear and the sun was shining, that it looked sullen. Ichigo lightly chuckled to himself. He found himself a hard rock to place himself on.

'This is what the sky looks like after a great victory... and a great loss"

He reached up to wipe his eyes. Wait. Why was he crying?  
>He knew the consequences of using the Final Getsuga Tenshou.<br>Then why did his heart still feel like this?  
>This sadness that ripped at the very fabric of his being.<br>Even though he knew his decision was the right one he still wished for an alternative.

Ichigo put both of his hands to his face. This depressing attitude would not change what had happened. He raised his head and pushed his shoulders back.  
>Ichigo would move forward and never look back, that was his creed.<p>

Ichigo turned around as he felt Urahara on the approach. He quickly wiped away evidence of his sorrow and put on a heartfelt smile, which only he knew was fake.

Ichigo heard the clack of Urahara's wooden sandals against the rocky ground as he approached.

'Kurosaki-san' greeted Urahara.

Ichigo stood up and turned to greet him.

'Urahara-san... Where is everyone?' asked Ichigo.

'They went home, it seemed like they all wanted to speak with you... But coming over and talking to you seemed like an equally difficult task to all of them' answered Kisuke.

Ichigo's hair fell over his eyes.

'Oh' in all, he was glad that he didn't have to talk to them. Right now he just wanted to be left alone for a little while. After all he would have to start living without his powers and he also wanted time to think.

'Aizen-san's seal structure was transported to the Seireitei. The details of his disposal will be immediately decided by the 46 chambers.'

'...oh.' Ichigo's face fell.

'why, are you making that face?' Asked Kisuke.

Ichigo glanced over to Urahara. 'I wonder, I don't really get it myself'

'You risked your life protecting this world, everyone's lives, and defeated Aizen' said Urahara.

'I know.' Ichigo quietly answered.  
>'You did the right thing. You have no reason to be making that face' said Urahara.<p>

Ichigo turned his face away. 'Was Aizen really rejected by the Hōgyoku? My dad told me about it. The Hōgyoku's ability takes in the 'hearts' in its surroundings and then materializes them. But if that's so, then maybe Aizen wished himself that he would lose his power.

'Kurosa-'started Kisuke.

Ichigo interrupted. 'I acquired the power necessary to fight equally with Aizen, and then finally touched it in battle. In his blade there was only "solitude". If his power was truly on another level of its own from the moment he was born, and then maybe he was just always searching for someone who was standing at the same viewpoint as he was. And then maybe from the moment he gave up on that, he was just wishing somewhere in his heart, that he could just be a Shinigami.'

Urahara Kisuke looked down. _This kid truly is on a whole different dimension, even I couldn't figure out Aizens motive, however block headed this kid may seem, he is very intelligent_. _It's such a shame that he's going to be losing his powers._

'Kurosaki-kun'? Asked a familiar voice.

Ichigo turned his head around in surprise to see his injured friends back from Hueco Mundo. He hadn't noticed how Inoue, Ishida, Rukia, Chad, Renji had walked up to him and Kisuke.

_I guess I really am losing my power._

'What are you guys doing here, Is it ok for you all to be up like this?' Questioned Ichigo.

'That's my line' Interjected Rukia.

'...I...' started Inoue.

Ichigo glanced over to see Orihime's eyes welling with tears.  
>'I knew it was you ... your hair was long...so I thought maybe I was seeing things... good... good...'<p>

Both Ichigo and Rukia smiled, it was just like Inoue to get worked up emotionally.

'Geez what a face your making, Inoue! I know my hairs a mess though'.

* * *

><p>Shock coursed through everyone present as Ichigo's reiatsu started to sky rocket.<br>Ichigo remained wide eyed as everyone was suddenly thrust onto their knees.

'Ichigo!' screamed his friends in unison.  
>Ichigo quickly turned to Urahara who was the only one standing, barely at that. Urahara's face was a picture of shock.<br>It seemed even captain class Shinigami had trouble standing the amount of spiritual pressure Ichigo was emanating.

'WHATS HAPPENING TO ME URAHARA?' Ichigo yelled.

'Ichigo.. I don't fully understand it but for some unknown reason your reiatsu is increasing rapidly, Ichigo right now you have to get as far away from us as possible'.

Ichigo's reiatsu suddenly ceased.

'Urahara what just happened, aren't i supposed to be losing my powers?' Asked Ichigo slightly more relaxed.

'No Ichigo its still happening, even though we cant feel it due to your transcendent state.' Answered Kisuke quickly.

'But that doesn't make any sense' Ichigo stated.

'I KNOW YOU FOOL' yelled Urahara. That was the first time Ichigo had seen him break his usually calm attitude.  
>The seriousness of Urahara's attitude meant that something very bad was happening.<p>

Ichigo wiped the shock from his face. 'What do I do?' Ichigos face a picture of seriousness.

'Right now get away as far away from any person as possible, because you even will not be able to hold the build up of reiatsu.'

'Whats does that mean Urahara?'

Kisuke Urahara looked Kurosaki in the eye.

'It means most likely your body will be destroyed in a huge explosion giving off when your body can no longer handle the extreme pressure.  
>right now there's nothing you can do except run far away from any living or spiritual person. If we are lucky you will have two hours maximum.'<p>

_Whoosh_

Ichigo without hesitation shunpo'ed into the distance.

'Ichigo, does the fact that you left without saying goodbye mean your going to return.  
>Or are you just making it easier for your friends' Urahara whispered to the sky.<p>

* * *

><p><strong> Roughly 1,000 kilometers away from the edge of the real karakura in the soul society:<strong>

Ichigo was lying on his back in a clearing looking up at the clouds slowly moving through the blue sky. His life was going to be over in two hours. Nothing could change that fact.

He had thought of saying goodbye, but knowing them it would just make it harder to bare.

This way was the easiest, or so he told himself.

Ichigo let himself go and slowly fell into his inner world...

Kurosaki landed in the replicar Karakura town that made up his inner world. He had landed in one of the many parks that Karakura town had.  
>Unlike last time when the whole place was underwater, this time it seemed the water had gone and been replaced by a bright blue sky.<p>

Ichigo looked around and saw the young Tensa Zangetsu and his Hollow laying down nearby patch of grass staring upwards at the sky, much like he was doing in the soul society.

Ichigo slowly walked over to where they laying down.  
>He slowly got down to the ground and was laying on his back like them, gazing up at the clouds.<p>

Ichigo, Tensa and his long haired hollow were a picture of utter serenity.  
>'Lets enjoy these last moments we have.' Tensa stated. Both Ichigo and Hichigo nodded their agreement.<p>

Ichigo slowly closed his eyes when he did, he could still see her face.  
>Ichigo just wished he could see those purple eyes again.<p>

_Shit...  
>I Love Her...<br>_

* * *

><p>'How can you stand there and act like nothing has happened!' Yelled Rukia at Kisuke, as tears streamed down hers eyes.<strong><br>**'However much I wish... theres nothing I can do... Ichigo is-'

SLAP

Rukia lowered her hand. She looked up at him with with hate in her eyes.  
>'NO Dont you dare say it!' she whispered. '...please dont say it...'<p>

'Rukia..' whispered Ishida as he layed a hand on her shoulder 'dont take it out on him'.  
>He slowly pulled her away from Urahara.<p>

Rukia sat down on a nearby rock.

_Ichigo please dont leave me_

Urahara started. 'The only thing we can do right now is sit and hope the Ichigo figures out the solution to this problem'

Rukia relaxed a little. She glanced around to where Orihime had gotten to. _  
><em>'Wait you guys where's Inoue?' she yelled. 'She was here only a minute ago'

Relasization dawned upon her. _Shes gone to be with Ichigo._

Her face turned into the epitomy of sadness.  
>Ichigo's all alone, in his final hours and Orihimes gone there because she loves him.<br>Even if she dies, shes trying to go with the one she loves.

_How could I, He's all alone._  
><em>I love him yet I cant even be be there for him when he dies.<em>

A single tear dropped onto the ground as Rukia shunpo'ed away.

'RUKIA!' Yelled Renji.

He quickly turned around towards Urahara. 'How could you let her go!'

'I believe both Orihime and Rukia have gone to console Ichigo in his final hours. True friendship is stunning.' Said Urahara.

He turned around to face Renji, Chad and Ishida.

'What are you standing around here for? Go with them!' he yelled.

A flicker of shunpo and they were gone.

* * *

><p><em>Urhara looked into the distance. What exactly was happening he didnt know. He smiled, not knowing what was going to happen next was half the fun.<em>

'Urahara-san?' A familiar voice asked_._

Urahara Kisuke turned around to greet Byakuya kuchiki, Kenpachi Zaraki, Sui Feng, Retsu Unohana, Mayuri Kurotsuchi and the war torn Vaizards who had seemed to have gained most of the injuries_. _Thanks to Unohana they had been healed and covered in bandages. The same could not be said for Kenpachi and Byakuya who had just gotten back from Hueco Mundo.

'Could you please that reiatsu we felt before and the whereabouts of my sister?' contiued Byakuya.

Urahara ignored Byakuya and faced Unohana. 'So you could even fell it in the world of the living?' Urahara asked.

'Yes we felt Kurosaki's spike in reiatsu even there, we thought maybe something had gone wrong?' Unohana said.

'I dont know exactly what has happened to Kurosaki Ichigo, it may be a dangerous side effect of the Final Getsuga Tenshou. But all I know is that Kurosaki's spiritual energy is growing at an exponetial rate._  
><em>I believe in one and a half hours that his body will no longer be able to handle the stress... And he will release all of the built up energy in a massive explosion.'

Mouths were wide at what Urahara had just said. Urahara continued 'As to the whereabouts of your sister, Byakuya. I believe she and the rest of Kurosakis friends have gone to see him.  
>It seems as though they dont want to leave him alone. Even if it kills them'.<p>

A gust of wind later and all the captain's ands Vaizards had gone. Urahara could fell them racing towards Kurosaki's location.

_You truly inspire the best in all of us Ichigo Kurosaki._Thought Urahara as he gazed at the clouds.

* * *

><p>Rukia flash stepped through the forest following the direction of Inoues reiatsu. She could fell her just up ahead. Riding ontop of her Santen Kesshun, Long ago Orihime had figured out that even though she couldnt use flash step. That she could ride atop of santen kesshun at the same speed.<p>

'Inoue!' yelled rukia as she caught up to Orihime.

Rukia caught the look in Inoue's eyes. Orihime was going to do whatever it took to get to Ichigo. Both women sped on in silent, both thinking the same thing.

_Ichigo, please dont die._

* * *

><p>Ichigo awoke from his meditation. His time spent with Zanpaktuo and Hollow had brought about a strange sense of serenity within him.<p>

He glanced up at the bright sky. _Soon all this will end._

He had expected to feel pain from the Increasing reiatsu within his body. But he didnt feel a single thing.

How much time had passed? he asked himself. An hour maybe?

Ichigo slowly tensed his body and arose from the grass. He glanced around to find out his where abouts.

The place he found himself in was a small grassy clearing where the sun shone down upon himself. Surrounding the clearing was dense, flat forest in all directions.  
>Ichigo slowly walked over to a rock and sat down upon it adopting the meditative position he had while in the Dangai precipice world.<p>

_I fitting place to die if any. _Ichigo thought to himself slowly closing his eyes.

A figure slowly materialized onto the grass. Black hakama silently whirling in the wind. The figure had long silver hair descending to waist height, the top half of his shihakshou was missing.  
>His eyes gazed over the young boy in front of him. Still unaware of the intruders presense Ichigo meditated. The figure knelt down and adopted the meditative position that Ichigo had done on the rock.<p>

Ichigo was still meditating within the deep recesses of his mind.

_Hello Ichigo. _The man's thought reached Ichigo's mind.

Ichigo quickly snapped his eyes open to behold the strange man in front of him. Ichigo instinctively reached for Zangetsu but stopped as he realised he wouldnt find it.

_Dont move Ichigo_, _I am not a threat._

Ichigo calmed down somewhat as he could not fill any evil intent coming from the man.

_What are you? you should not be able to maintain your exsitence near me. Due to my reiatsu. _Ichigo thought.

The man opened his eyes and smiled at Ichigo.

_I am the one who created this realm, the one they call the spirit king._

Ichigo eyes widened. He opened his mouth to speak but the spirit king raised his finger his his mouth to signify silence, and then tapped his head.

_So I should only think to you? _Ichigo thought.

_Yes, its much nicer this way. Its not like I dont like speaking its just that you can get your intentions across alot faster than speaking to someone. _He replied.

_Why are you here? I thought that the spirit king resided in the Royal Palace that exists in a separate dimension inside the Soul Society and is protected by the Royal Guard?_

The spirit king smiled even further. _Even though I live there it does not mean the I can walk around the soul society at whim._

_So why are here? Apparently Im going to explode soon_. Ichigo thought.

_You are an interesting case Ichigo Kurosaki. You havent been a shinigami all that long yet you have defeated foe after foe and have even attained a higher exsistence than normal shinigami._

_What? so you've been watching me all this time?_

_Yes indeed I have. I have been most curious in your deeds. You have inspired loyalty form nearly eveyone you meet. Even some of your enemies._

_But why are you here now of all times? If your caught in the blast-_

_No Ichigo. Your Not Going To Die..._

_WHAT? But Urahara said tha-_

_Urahara does not know everything Ichigo Kurosaki. Your reiatsu is skyrocketing and your current body will not be able to hold the pressure._  
><em>No doubt there will be an explosion and you will be caught in it. But you will not die.<em>

_So what is happening then? whats happening to my bod-_

The Spirit King opened his mouth. 'Your Evolving To My State Of Being Ichigo Kurosaki'

Ichigo couldnt handle it, he stood up as fast as he could.

'WHAT DO MEAN?' Ichigo yelled.

_I meant exactly what I have said Kurosaki Ichigo. You are quickly advancing upon a state of being that is different from human, shinigami and hollow._

Ichigo calmed down alittle bit, seeing as there was no use yelling at the Spirit King. He sat back down on the rock.

_What am I becoming? thought Ichigo quietly._

_You Will Ascend the boundrys of death itself. You Will Soon Become A True God Of Death..._

* * *

><p><strong>An Hour Later<em> Roughly 10 kilometres from Ichigo's position.<em>**

Rukia and Orihime both felt a plethora of captain class shinigami quickly homing in on their postion. In under no time The captains and visored had caught up to the two girls.

Rukia saw her brother among the shinigami and visored.  
>'Nii-sama!' Rukia yelled.<p>

Byakuya told the group to stop.  
>His eyes met hers and he understood. His sister would go to the ends of the earth for Kurosaki. He slowly let his shoulders fall, Kurosaki had captured his sisters heart.<br>Byakuyas only thought was that if he ever betrayed her he would kill Ichigo himself.

_BOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Bright Light blinded the group and the force of the explosion whipped at their clothes...

Inoue was the first one to react.  
>'ICHIGO!' Orihime yelled.<p>

Inoue quickly sprinted through the trees. Shock over took her whole being as she layed her eyes upon the sight in front of her.

'Inoue!' yelled rukia as she ran out from the trees. The rest of the shinigami/visored group came out as well to let their eyes upon the sight in front of them.

As far as the eye could see all plant life had been disintegrated to dust. There was no crater, in it place was just yellow rocky ground for miles. A huge dust cloud could been seen in the distance.

Inoue crumpled to the ground placing her hand either side of her. It looked like the life had been drawn out of her. 'Ichigo' she whispered as tear falled freely.

Rukia couldnt handle it and clutched at her brothers shihakshou tears falling as well. 'Rukia' He whispered.  
>Byakuya's normally stoic face was broken by what seemed to be a frown.<p>

Hiyori let one tear fall to the ground before she could wipe them away.  
>Kenpachi and the rest of the captains were in shock. Just from seeing a trusted comrade and friend gone.<p>

All they could do was feel sorrow and try to comfort Rukia and Orihime...

* * *

><p>Ichigo stood their in the epicentre of the explsion.<p>

_A True God Of Death_...

_Thats what the spirit king had said. _Ichigo smiled to himself, at least he wasnt going to lose anyone anytime soon.

Ichigo looked down at the small golden key in his hand that the king had gifted him.  
><em>Feel free to drop by.<em> Is what the Spirit king had told him before he left.  
>The Ouken...<br>The object which Aizen had been trying to create for so long was now in the palm of his hands.

Ichigo slowly clenched his fist, his new body felt so... wicked.  
>It felt like he could destroy mountains if he wished... or more.<br>_So this is what it feels like to be at the top. _Thought Ichigo.  
><strong>'Hell yea king, it feels great in here.' <strong>Hichigo said.  
>'<em>Agreed, I to feel so... powerful' Said Zangetsu.<em>

* * *

><p>The clouds slowly shifted and the wind blew.<p>

five kilometres away in the epicentre of the explosion. Dust slowly stirred.

Orihime looked into the distance as the dust stirred... Her eyes couldn't tell whether she was seeing things or not.

'Ichigo?'.. she whispered.

She could see a lone figure off in the distance... slowly approaching...

'ICHIGO!' Inoue yelled from the ground.

_Woooosh_

Suddenly the being was in front of everyone staring back at them...

Ichigo's trade mark orange top was gone, instead it was replaced by long black hair reaching down to his waist. Ichigo's shihakshou had repaired itself to normal meaning that he was no longer in bankai.  
>Zangetu was nowhere to be seen.<p>

Everyone eyes flashed wide open.  
>No one could step forward.<br>Everyone was overcome...  
>by fear...<br>Orihime who was closest to Ichigo couldn't move...  
>Her whole body was screaming at her to get away from this person...<br>No one could move...  
>The being in front of them radiated pure power...<br>No one could feel any spiritual pressure coming from the man...  
>only Raw unrelenting Power...<p>

Orihime could just speak. 'Ichigo?'

The figure looked down into her eyes. For the first time she saw them Ichigo's eyes looked so... powerful...

_Inoue._

No one could understand. they swore that they heard Ichigo speak, but they didnt see his mouth move.

Ichigo quickly understood why no one was moving an inche.

The fear they felt suddenly dropped, as Ichigo surpressed his power.

'Ichigo?' Orihime started, 'Is that you?'

Ichigo slowly reached down and pulled her up to her feet. 'Im sorry for worrying everyone' said Ichigo as his smile returned.

Rukia looked over towards Ichigo and he met her eyes... Then he truly smiled...

'Ichigo would you care to explain what just happened and why had your apperance changed?' Byakuya asked with a glare in his eye.

Ichigo slowly turned his gaze towards byakuya. A smile slowly crept up on Ichigo's face not unlike his hoollow self.  
><em>It couldnt hurt to show them? could it? plus I wanted to test out my new powers.<em>

But unbeknownest to Ichigo, the sheer magnitude of his power hadn't dawned upon him..

Ichigo Kurosaki slowly turned his back to the group of shinigami, humans, quincy and visored.  
>He readied himself as he walked forward back to the blast area.<br>About twenty metres in front of the group he raised one hand.  
>Even he didnt know what quite was going to happen next.<br>Ichigo felt the intense power course through his new body...  
>and brought his hand down...<p>

_CRRRAAAAACCCKKKK_

The earth began to splinter from Ichigos position outward. Then both sides of the already huge canyon began to distance themselves as the canyon grew deeper, they quickly distanced each other.  
>The sheer sound generated from the colossal movement brang everyone to their knees.<p>

No one dared to blink, not wanting to miss one part of the insane amount of power Ichigo Kurosaki had just excersised.  
>The Canyon kept getting bigger...<br>It already stretched further than they could see and it was still growing...

After ten minutes of rock sheering away. The new landscape was finally revealed.

A Huge canyon One Kilometre Deep and Ten Long.

Ichigo slowly put his hand to his side carefully. Even he was shocked at the amount of damage he could do with just one flick of his arm.  
>He slowly turned around to see most of the captains of the Gotei Thirteen with open mouths and huge eyes, the Visoreds were fairing no better and his friends were worse.<br>Orihime had even taken the liberty to pass out half way through.

Byakuya Kuchiki tried very hard to regain his composer but failed, in the end he was just content with sitting down.  
>Rukia was sitting down with a comically open mouth and shocked face who was just staring back and forth between Ichigo and "The Canyon".<br>Kenpachi was grinning widely at the fact that his opponent had just gotten incredibly strong.  
>Unohana was just content to nursing Orihime back to conciousness.<br>Ishida and Chad cut themself off from the rest of the group, trying to ignore the fact that their friend had just made a "Grand Canyon".  
>The Visoreds wounds opened again from the fact that they tensed too hard, and were now groaning on the ground bleeding through their bandages.<br>Sui Feng and Mayuri were just glad that they brought a stealth camera along with them and were content to just stare at Ichigo.

Ichigo decided that it would be best just to sit down on the ground and carefully remain quiet.  
>After all he would have to plan his next moves carefully.<p>

* * *

><p>Orihime slowly opened her eyes to gaze upon Ichigo's face hovering over her. She quickly covered her face with her hand to hide the fact that she had just blushed.<br>'Are you alright Inoue?' Ichigo asked inquizitively.  
>'Yeah, im just glad your still here Ichigo' Orihime replied.<br>Ichigo smiled he was glad to.

Most of the group had gotten over the shock that Ichigo had caused and were ready to leave.  
>'Ichigo are you ready?' asked Renji as Rukia and him walked over.<br>'Umm about that, Ive decided that i'll stay back for a little while theres something I gotta do' said Ichigo rubbing his neck nervously.  
>Renji sighed, he knew that Ichigo didnt want any questions asked about the events of today. He decided to let Ichigo go without awkward questions.<br>'Fine ill keep the questions till later ok' Renji finally answered.  
>Ichigo smiled sometimes, Renji could be understanding. 'thanks heaps you guys'<p>

Ichigo watched as his nakama flash step off into the distance he turned his thoughts of the "other things" that had to be taken care of first before he could return to his friends and family.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the seireitei<strong>:

The real Karakura had already been swapped back onto the world of the living, squad four had been busy all day but finally got a break with the return of Unahana-taicho.  
>The Visored were making a huge racket in squad 11's barracks which Kenpachi had gladly allowed them to say in on one condition, but in return he got to fight Shinji and the other Visored.<br>Meanwhile Byakuya was resting in his mansion. He himself couldn't believe the magnitude of the boys power.

Chad, Orihime and Ishida had already gone home through the senkaimon back to Karakura. They had told Isshin that Ichigo was fine and would be returning home when he was ready.  
>Urahara and Yoruichi had already gone back to the shop and were busily resting up the wounds they had gained. Central 46 were busy with sentancing Aizen.<br>Yamamoto was asleep recovering from losing his arm. Mayuri was watching the video he had recorded back at "The Canyon", getting ready to distribute the film to Yamamoto.

Rukia and Renji were still resting at squad fours barracks, due to the injuries they had gained while in Hueco Mundo.  
>'What do you think happened to Ichigo for him change so suddenly?' Rukia asked Renji hoping for a satisfing answer.<br>'I have no idea' Renji whispered, still in deep thought 'But I feel Ichigo will tell us when the time is right'.  
>Rukia smiled to herself. <em>It's just like you Ichigo, you appear out of no where and amaze everybody.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Earlier...<em>

Ichigo waited for all of them to get away far enough, before Zangetsu and Hichigo formed before him.  
>'I was surprised that you guys could do that' said Ichigo. It took a few moments but Zangetsu was the one that answered.<br>'_Under normal circumstances it would not be, due to the amount of energy it takes up for us both to materialize_', Zangetsu paused for a moment before continuing.  
>'<em>However the amount that it takes us to, Is nothing compared to your near infinite reserve of reiatsu'.<em>

'Near infinite huh?' questioned Ichigo. 'What happens if I want to seal some of my power away, I dont want to accidently destroy the seireitei now do I?'  
>'Is there anyway to Zangetsu?'<p>

Zangetsu looked up at the sky. _'It depends on how much you want to seal, Ichigo?'_  
>Ichigo's face brightened. 'I want my power to be when I fought Aizen, after I trained in the dangai'<br>Zangetsu's usually unchanging face fell a little as he looked away. Ichigo sensed something was wrong.  
>'Whats wrong Zangetsu?' asked Ichigo.<br>Zangetsu covered his mouth as he spoke. '_Well_'-cough-'_If you want that_'-cough_-'You'll have to seal_'-cough-'_98_ _percent_'-cough-'_of your powe_r'_.  
><em>By this stage Hichigo was grinning madly and couldn't contain himself, and burst out laughing.  
><strong>'hahaha, the look on your face was fucking funny' <strong>Hichigo kept on laughing.

Ichigo suddenly grew serious. 'How do I do it?' he asked Zangetsu sternly...

Zangetsu started the instruction a few minutes later.  
><em>'Ichigo you must first visualize all of your power as a sphere inside yourself.'<em>  
>Ichigo closed his eyes Imagining all his reiatsu as a big black sphere within himself.<br>'Ok' said Ichigo hesitantly. 'go on'  
><em>'Now, you must imagning yourself squeezing down upon the sphere getting it to be more compacted until its the size of a marble.'<em>  
>'Ok, Ive done that'.<br>_'That's It'_ said Zangetsu.  
>'WHAT!' roared Ichigo, 'You acted all serious about it. It was to fuckin easy!'<br>_'I never said it was hard'_ smirked Zangetsu. _'Ichigo do you feel any change?'_  
>Ichigo halted himself. Wait he could definantly feel his reiatsu reserves much smaller then before. Almost nonexistant to the amount he had in store.<br>'Why was it so easy Zangetsu? I remembered I couldn't do it before even though I tried my best' Asked Ichigo.  
>Zangetsu looked Ichigo in the eye.<br>_'Ichigo you now have complete control over reishi now, before you evolved you could barely control it'_ said Zangetsu.  
>Ichigo quickly ran over what Zangetsu had just said.<br>'What do you mean by "complete control" over reishi?' Asked Ichigo.  
>Hichigo grinned even wider. <strong>'It means you can do this'<br>**And with that the hollow stuck out his hand.  
>An empty goblet slowly formed itself in the Hollow's hand.<br>Zangetsu started up again. _'Kind of like how the quincy could break the bonds of reishi and absorb the energy from his surroundings._  
><em>You can break the bonds and rearrange them in a new form, this is what I meant by "complete control" over reishi'.<em>

Both Zangetsu and Hichigo slowly dissolved into nothingneess. To leave Ichigo there to ponder his newfound power.  
><em>No doubt Ill discover many more things about my new existence in the coming weeks. <em>Thought Ichigo to himself.

Ichigo could see the sun setting over the horizon, with that Ichigo Kurosaki turned his back on splinter in the ground he had made and headed towards the Seireitei. 

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Read and review please. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok so for the Harem I have already gotten Rukia and Orihime to at least "Know" they have feelings for him, so thats all good.  
>The hard part Is figuring out how Byakuya will let Ichigo "get" with women other than his sister.<br>The first Lemon will probably happen at chapter 4 so you'll have till wait till then.  
>I have plans to Introduce a few oc characters but nothing too major.<p>

Ichigos looks: If you guys know what Ichigos hair style looked like when he used the Final Getsuga Tenshou.  
>Because thats the hair style I have tried to describe. I just couldn't leave him with short <em>Orange <em>hair.  
>The black hair seemed to suit him so much more.<p>

BTW if any other Fanfic writers are reading this I found that listening to bleach OST Invasion helped alot :D

Anyway Enjoy this chapter. There is a little fluff for this one.

* * *

><p>Beginning Chapter 2:<p>

Ichigo could watch the sun vanish over the horizon, with that Ichigo Kurosaki turned his back on the valley in the ground he had vaporized and headed for the Seireitei.

_Headed _is not the right word for the acceleration which Ichigo was going at, more like _instantaneous_.

Within a few short seconds Ichigo had already made his way to the gateway leading into the Seireitei.

Ichigo had found himself before a familar sight.  
>Jidanbō Ikkanzaka the gate keeper of the white way gate, (<em>Hakutōmon<em>) to the Seireitei.

'Who are who? Only shinigami and nobility may pass through these gates to enter the Seireitei.' Stated Jidanbo.

'You where shinigami shihakshou but you do not seem to have a sword, so who are you!'. Jidanbo was getting increasingly agitated at the lone figure in front of him.  
>Even without a Zanpaktou this seemed seemed to emit power and demand submission.<p>

'Is that how you would greet an old friend?' the man asked. The persons voice seemed familar.

'Kurosaki Ichigo is that you?' Jidanbo inquired.

'Yes it is Jidanbo I just returned from.. umm' Ichigo started.

'You dont need to tell me what mischief you've been getting up to these days Kurosaki' Laughed Jidanbo as he reached to go open the gate.

'Wait Jindanbo!' Ichigo started. 'You dont need to open the gate...I want to try something...'

'Whatever you say Kurosaki' as Jindanbo let go of the gate.

Ichigo approached the gate, the wall surrounding the seireitei was made of Sekkiseki a rare type of stone known to negate and repel all reiryoku.  
>Kurosaki pressed his hands up to the wall.<br>Willing the wall to part ways for him.  
>Slowly Ichigo felt his arms move through the wall.<p>

Soon Ichgo's body had completely moved through and he was now on the other side.

_Negates all reiryoku... except mine.. _Ichigo thought smugly to himself.

Jindanbo in all his 300 years of gate guarding. Had never seen some one simply "go" through the Sekkiseki.

_That kid really is something._ Jidanbo thought quietly to himself whilst chuckeling.

* * *

><p>Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto was quietly sitting in his office when someone knocked on the door.<p>

'you may enter!' commanded Yamamoto.

Sui Feng slowly entered his office and advanced to the desk.

He looked up to see a slightly worried Sui Feng.  
>He had been expecting her with a <em>crucial piece of news<em>.

She reached within the folds of her clothes to pull out a blank dvd entitled #1.

'what is the meaning of this Sui Feng?' Yamamoto inquired. 'Is this the important news you were supposed to bring?'

Sui Feng quickly placed it on Yamamoto's desk. Cold sweat started to break out along her forehead. She choose her next words carefully.

'You best watch it yourself Yamamoto Genryūsai-taicho' She nearly squeaked at the end of her sentence.

'Hmph, you may go' Yamamoto finally answered. Sui Feng relaxed significantly and hurriedly exited, she didnt want to be there when he watched it.

'Commander may I ask what is the content on the recording?' Chojiro Saskibe lieutenant of squad one, asked.  
>He had been standing over in the corner watching the delivery take place.<p>

'Sui Feng said I had best watch it myself' Yamamoto said dodging his lieutenants question.

Yamamoto slowly stood up and walked over to the new screen they had installed in the left side of his office.

Chojiro had to admit, it was an odd sight to watch a _very_ old warrior kneel down in front of a 50" inche screen and start watching a dvd.

Half way through watching the dvd Yamamoto turned towards his lieutenant.  
>'Call a captains meeting first thing tomorrow, make sure Kurosaki knows as well!' Yamamoto directed. Chojiro scurried out of the room without a second thought.<p>

Yamamoto's deliberation turned inwards. _I have only witnessed one other soul pull off something of that magnitude. It was a memory so long ago, but one that I'll never forget._  
>Yamamoto could remember the lone figure in front of him who could command the very forces of reality itself.<br>_The Spirit King..._

Ichigo Kurosaki just what have you become?

* * *

><p>Ichigo expanded his sense's he found Rukia's and Renji's presences at the squad four barracks.<p>

_Looks like they are still resting from their Injuries from Hueco Mundo _Thought Ichigo_._

Ichigo reasoned that since it was not that far away he could walk there, taking a stroll through dimming light of the seireitei.

Ichigo slowly strode pass a large group of shinigami blocking the street. Ichigo looked for a way to get past but couldn't.

'Umm excuse me' Ichigo tapped on one of the shinigami's shoulder. 'could you please move so I can get through?'

_Long black hair, powerful eyes. It couldn't be?_  
>The shinigami looked at Ichigo before swiftly moving to the side and bowing.<p>

'My deepest apologies Kurosaki-Sama!' By this time the rest of the group had turned and were staring at Ichigo.

'No way' said one shinigami, 'He's the one who defeated Aizen!'

'Sugoi' started a female shinigami, 'He looks so hot'. The girls in the group couldnt help but to gawk at Ichigo, undressing him with their eyes.

A senior looking shinigami pipped up. 'This man deserves courtesy, so show him some!' He yelled.

Before Ichigo could stop them. Two ranks of shinigami had assembled on both sides of the wall leaving a way clear to walk through.

'SORRY FOR BLOCKING YOUR PATH ICHIGO-SAMA!' They all bellowed in unison.

Ichigo smiled weakly as he marched through. It seemed as though talk had spread swiftly about Aizens defeat, as well as Ichigo's new apperance.

Ichigo strode Into squad four's barracks a short while later.

After Aizens defeat much of the Seireitei was rejoicing. It seemed as though the captains had loosened the control of their squad members for the purpose of the numerous partys that were starting up.

Ichigo walked through the many halls of squad fours immense barracks, slowly working his way towards the reiatsu of Rukia and Renji.  
>Ichigo had slowly started noticing the unique qualities his recent body contained. His senses had gotten sharper ten fold. Hearing, touch, smell, sight, taste, all of these senses were incredibly elevated.<br>_I really have become something different._

Ichigo went up and knocked on the door that contained his two friends_._

'Come in Ichigo' said Rukia.

Ichigo swiftly opened the door and entered the brightly lit room.

'How are you two fairing from the wounds' asked Ichigo.

Rukia smiled, _he always places his friends before himself._

Renji was the one to reply, 'Were almost fully healed up'.

'Well thats good' said Ichigo, as he walked between Rukias and Renji's beds, to get to the window.

Renji hoped that Ichigo would not take his next question the wrong way.

'Are you ready to talk about what happened back there?' asked Renji.

Ichigo turned around with his back towards the window, and weakly smiled.

'soon Renji.. soon, I havent quite gotten over it yet myself' was Ichigo's answer.

The next few moments were awkward silence.

'ahh rukia' said Ichigo.

'yea?'

'I need a place to stay the night, I was hoping I could stay at your place is that ok with you?'

Rukia blushed slightly. _Ichigo and I under the same roof, sharing the same house.  
>Wait why does this make me react this way now? Ive been living in his closet for ages now.<br>_More blood made it way up to Rukia's cheeks. _It must be those feelings Ive been having lately... I lov-_

'Rukia?' started Ichigo as he looked at Rukia's face more intensly. 'You've been staring into space for a while now, whats wrong? Do you have a fever?'

Ichigo placed his hand upon Rukia's forehead to check her temperature. _Yuzu always said you can never be too careful with colds _thought Ichigo.

His hand is so.. warm.

Rukia was now blushing more intensely, now that Ichigo's face was so close to hers.

'Im fine!' started Rukia. 'Im not sick'

'Are you sure?' started Renji, who knew exactly why her face was so red.

'Your face is really flaming' Renji said while subduing a quiet laugh.

Rukia couldn't handle it anymore.

'Shut Up, Both Of You!' exclaimed Rukia.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later and Rukia had calmed down significantly.<p>

'Returning to our previous conversation' started Ichigo. 'I just hope Byakuya doesnt take it the wrong way'.

'Nii-sama will be fine, He's become more docile of late' replied Rukia.

'Ohh well thats good because I really didnt want to have to stay at Kenpachi's barracks.' said Ichigo.

Rukia's and Renji's faces quickly paled.

'umm' Rukia slowly raised her finger. Pointing to a place over Ichigos shoulder.

'Whats That?' fear was obvious in her voice. Ichigo slowly turned to where she was pointing, by the time he did. "that" had already finished materializing.

The figure slowly rose. Ichigo's face darkened rapidally.

'What are you doing?' Ichigo said with menace in his voice.

The hollow slowly took off the horned mask he was wearing. **"just going for a little stretch" **said Hichigo.

Rukia's eyes were wide at the sight. There before them stood a bleached version of Ichigo, except with _hollow _eyes.

'Who is that Ichigo?' Rukia clenched her bed sheets. The whites of her knuckles showing clearly.

'dont move an inche' Ichigo commanded to Hichigo. **"Whateva ya say King"** the hollow said casually.

Ichigo slowly turned around. He knew he would have to show his friends eventually, but he didnt want it to be this soon.

'The person that stands before you is zangetsu' Ichigo started.

'No its not!' Renji interjected. 'Ive seen Zangetsu before, he was old and wore sunglasses'. Remembering when Ichigo had his bankai training, underneath Sokyoku hill.

'Hes still there as well' replied Ichigo. 'Both forms are part of my soul, although this Zangetsu likes to call himself Hichigo'.

**"Yep thats me" **Said Hichigo proudly, pointing to his chest. It seemed as though he was liking his debut in front of Ichigo's friends.|

Rukia slowly calmed down but her body was still tense. She was not going to let her guard down with this hollow in the room.

Rukia looked over the hollows face. Everyway she looked he was the same as Ichigo except he had the clour drained out of him.

There was also the huge malicous grin he wore, and whereas Ichigo's aura was emitting power and resolve. Hichigo radiated Instinct and domination.

Ichigo glared at his hollow. 'Disappear, Now! yelled Ichigo.

The hollow raised his shoulders in a shrug. **"What eva you say... King" **Hichigos last words fell upon the silent room.

Hichigo had made the room even more uncomfortable. But it was even worse now that the three were left there in silence.

'Im sorry, that you had to meet him' whispered Ichigo. Rukia could see the worry on his eyes, she smiled to herself.

'It's fine Ichigo, really were not surprised about it' said Rukia as she cheered Ichigo up.

'really, your fine with it?' Ichigo was slightly startled. Rukia smiled brightly at Ichigo.

'Yep' she said whilst smiling. Ichigo sat down on the end of Rukia's bed.

'Thank you' he said quietly.

* * *

><p>Later that night Renji had already left to return to his barracks.<p>

Ichigo got up off the end of Rukia's bed. Ichigos hair swaying with the movement.

'Yah ready to leave? He said.

'Yeah' she said as she slowly removed herself from the bed. It was already well late into the night, around ten o'clock.

Rukia adjusted her shihakshou and nodded that she was ready. 'Lets go'

They walked silently through the streets of the seireitei. Each wanting to go to sleep as soon as possible.

Ichigo noticed a street party ahead and that it was blocking the way through. Ichigo did not want a repeat of last time.

'Lets ascend to the roofs, it will be easier and quicker to get back the the Kuchiki manor.' Rukia nodded.

Ichigo pressed off the ground with his right foot, intending to jump slowly up the top of the wall. Ichigo got to the top of the wall.

'Rukia?' asked Ichigo as he looked around, he spotted Rukia. She was still staring at the spot where Ichigo had stood, moments before.

To Ichigo it had seemed that he slowly jumped up to the wall, but _slowly _for Ichigo now meant instant.

According to Rukia Ichigo had gone out of her vision and reappeared at the top of the wall.

Rukia turned her head up towards Ichigo.

_He just went faster than any captains flash step I have ever seen. But whats more interesting is that Ichigo's movements were not that of shunpo or sonido, but rather normal movements that were just plain faster. How much have you grown Ichigo?_

Ichigo snapped Rukia out of her thoughts_. '_Rukia? Are you ok?' Ichigo asked out of concern. She had been staring off into space for awhile now.

'Yeah, Im fine Ichigo. Lets go' She finalised.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the Kuchiki manor a short while later.<p>

'Is Byakuya going to be here tonight?' questioned Ichigo. Rukia looked up at Ichigo.

'Nii-sama is working late at squad six's barracks' started Rukia. 'No doubt he will sleep there. After all since the war is over, there are masses amounts of paper work to go thorugh.'

'Ohh, so it will be just me and you in the manor then?' guessed Ichigo. Rukia just realised what Ichigo had said.

'Umm apart from the maids, it will just be us.' Rukia replied looking down at her feet trying to hide the blush on her face.

_This is my chance. To tell Ichigo how I feel about him. _Thought Rukia.

The pair walked through the main entrance into the Kuchiki manor. When Rukia had said _maids_ he had thought of a few, ten at most. Ichigo was _very _surprised when he saw twenty maids lining the path towards the main building.

'Welcome back Kuchiki-dono!' They shouted in unison as they all bowed low.

Ichigo had forgotten that Rukia was the princess to one of the four great noble houses.  
>The head maid slowly approached the pair. Ichigo noticed how beautiful the maid looked, she had long purple hair reach down to her chest.<br>She also looked slightly younger than himself, by about a year. Ichigo also noticed that her "chest" was ample.

'Kuchiki-dono, welcome back.' she bowed low. Rukia looked at the maid her face smiling.

'No need for formalities Hiromi-san' Rukia said happily. 'Im just glad im back home again, after all I've been away for quite some time.'

The maid noticed Ichigo and blushed slightly. _Who is this person? He seems to radiate power and authority, he must be within the gotei thirteen but I dont see a zanpaktou anywhere. Maybe a high ranking noble then, but he wears a shihakshou so he must be a shinigami. _Hiromi noticed Ichigo's looks. _He looks so attractive, maybe Kuchiki-dono is courting him. Yes that must be the case._

'Kuchiki-dono may I ask who your guest is?' Inquired Hiromi.

Ichigo suddenly had a bad feeling go up his spine.

'This is Kurosaki Ichigo, Hiromi-san' Replied Rukia, loud enough for the other servants to hear.

The servants gasped and their eyes went wide.  
>The man who saved the lives of his friends and comrades with a moments notice.<br>Who had also defeated Aizen and in turn saved the lives of everyone in the soul society, Ichigo had also defended the spirit king by defeating Aizen.  
>Who was rumored to be part <em>hollow<em>.  
>Kurosaki Ichigo's power even rivalled head captain Yamamoto no, <em>he was even stronger than him<em>.  
>Then it hit them, the man in front of them was the <em>strongest <em>in the soul society.

Hiromi got to her knees and pressed her head against the ground along with the rest of the servants.

'FORGIVE US KUROSAKI-DONO!' They yelled with veneration.  
>Rukia was stunned she knew word had spread about Ichigos feats but to what extent she didnt know.<p>

Ichigo knelt down and placed a hand upon Hiromi's shoulder.

Hiromi slowly looked up at Kurosaki's eyes which were looking slightly sad.

'you dont need to do this' Started Ichigo just loud enough for the rest to hear, 'Im neither a noble or a part of the gotei, so you dont need to hold me in esteem.'  
>'Im not highborn or titled so refer to me as san from now on!' petitioned Ichigo.<p>

There reaction was amazing to Ichigo.

The servants had known only the harshness of Kuchiki Byakuya and other nobles.

Before them was the strongest in the soul society and he was asking them to call him Kurosaki-san.

'YES KUROSAKI-SAN' they yelled. It seemed they even held him in higher reverence now that he had tried to befriend them.

Ichigo place both his hands on Hiromi's shoulders and pulled her to her feet. 'You dont need to bow to me, im the same as you' uttered the humble Ichigo.

The young girl was nearly in tears.  
>She quickly wrapped her arms around Ichigo's waist and hugged him tightly.<br>Ichigo couldnt help but blush and Rukia was nearly popping a vein in her forehead.

'Thank you so much Kurosaki-san' Hiromi hugged him even tighter.

'Ahh no problem, could you let go now' requested Ichigo nervously.

Hiromi let go quickly. 'Sorry Kurosaki-san' I didnt know what came over me. 'Its fine Hiromi-san, really' Ichigo stated nervously while rubbing the back of his neck.

_Rukia may be courting you Kurosaki-san but I will capture your heart._

Hiromi thought these thoughts with resolve. She was going to do whatever it took to capture Kurosaki's heart.

* * *

><p>Rukia had commanded the rest of the maids to go attend to the house, leaving the Ichigo, Rukia and Hiromi alone.<p>

It seemed Ichigo had sparked a passion with the servants, which now they held him in high-esteem and were determined to make the estate spotless for the duration of Kurosaki's stay. Hiromi turned towards Rukia.

'Would you like me to prepare a bed for you and Kurosaki-san to sleep in tonight?' Asked Hiromi innocently.

Rukia blushed magnificently and whipped her head around toward Ichigo.  
>Who luckly for her was busy gazing at the Kuchiki estate, not noticing what Hiromi said. Rukia calmed herself down quickly.<p>

'Ichigo will be sleeping in a seperate room tonight' flurried Rukia.

Hiromi's eyes sparkled. _So thats how it is._ _Perfect, tonight I will put alcohol into Rukia's and Kurosaki's drink then slip into his bed whilst hes drunkingly asleep. When we wake up Rukia will find out and be furious. She will have no choice but to leave his side. Leaving Kurosaki to myself. _Conspired Hiromi.

Hiromi nodded and went off to prepare Ichigo's room.

'Would you like to have dinner before sleeping, Ichigo?' Asked Rukia. Ichigo turned and faced Rukia.

'No Im fine, My reishi's at its max.' Lied Ichigo, who didnt want to bother Rukia.

_Grrrooowwwl._

Ichigo's and Rukia's faces dead-panned.

'Ichigo?'

'Yes?'

'That was your stomach wasnt it?'

'Yep'

'Your having dinner!' demanded Rukia.

* * *

><p>'yum, this is really good food Rukia' muffled Ichigo with a mouth full of food. Ichigo wolfed down more food, stopping only to breath.<p>

Ichigo adjusted his position on the cushion he was kneeling on.

In between Ichigo and Rukia, on the _ten foot_dining table was piles of different foods.

Ichigo had already consumed fifteen different dishes and was on his sixteenth.

Rukia had a small bowl of rice and a humble piece of fish in front of her which she had a small bite of.

When they said that food replenished a shinigami's reishi, and even a small meal was enough even for captains. Ichigos must have been enormous.

Servants came to withdraw the emtpy bowls and replace new ones. Ichigo grabbed a glass of some sweet drink that he kept on drinking.

Ichigo finished it quickly and went back to eating. Unbeknownest to Ichigo and Rukia they had already consumed a large amount of alcohol which Hiromi kept spiking into their drinks.

A short while later Ichigo got up from the table stumbling considerably as he did so.

'Im finished Rukia, hich' Ichigo hiccuped a little at the end of his sentance. Rukia tried to get up but fell back down.

'Ichigo could you help me up, hich' pouted Rukia. Ichigo walked around and grasped Rukia's hands.  
>Ichigo had intended to slowly ease her up but he misjudged his strength and she bumped into Ichigos chest. Rukia clutched as Ichigo clothes.<p>

'Ichigo, heheh you smell nice' Rukia giggled. Rukia slowly raised her head and looked into Ichigo's eyes.

'Ichigo' she whispered as she drew Ichigos face closer to hers.

'Cough!'

Their moment crumbled as they realised Hiromi was still in the room, standing in the corner.

'Kuchiki-dono would you like to return to your room now?' Hiromi interjected.

Kuchiki let go of Ichigo and sighed. 'Ichigo did you want to go to sleep?'

the dejected Ichigo dropped his head. _So close to kissing her._

'Yeah Im pretty tired.' Yawned Ichigo.

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Rukia drunkingly stumbled through the many halls of the Kuchiki manor to reach Ichigo's room. Ichigo slowly slid the door open.<br>Before Ichigo could stop her Rukia ran into the room and dived into Ichigo's bed. Pulling the covers up to her face Rukia turned and faced Ichigo.

'Arent you going to join me?' pouted Rukia drunkingly.

Ichigo sighed his shoulder resting against the door frame. He had just figured out why he and Rukia were acting the way they were. It seemed that they were both quite drunk, somewhere along the line someone must have kept slipping alcohol into Ichigo's and Rukias drinks. Thats when it hit him.

_Hiromi must have done it, probably wanting Rukia and him to have a good time. _Ichigo chuckled to himself quietly.

'Ichigo your not going to join me?' Rukia asked her face frowning.

Ichigo looked into Rukia's purple eyes. 'Who said that?'

Ichigo strode swiflty across the room and took off the top half of his shihakshou dropping it to the floor.

Rukia's couldnt keep her eyes off Ichigo's captivating body. Blood rose to Rukia's cheeks as she thought provocative thoughts.

Black hair ran down the sides of his chest, his eyes boring a hole into her. 'Ichigo' Rukia whispered, she couldnt resist it anymore.

'Take off you hakama' Rukia demanded. Realising that Ichigo was only teasing her with the top half of his body.

'no way' mocked Ichigo as he layed down in the bed next to her.

Rukia's face contorted. 'But I thought we were going to have se-'

Ichigo cut her off by pressing his lips against hers. Rukia closed her eyes as she took in the moment.

Ichigo put his hand around her back and pressed his body against hers.

Their lips slowly broke apart.

'You realize I love you Rukia... but right now, Im satisfied just sleeping with you.' Divulged Ichigo.

Rukia smiled and wrapped her arms around Ichigo. 'I love you to Ichigo.'

Ichigo smiled as he pressed his lips against Rukia's...

They gently fell asleep...

Each wrapped in the others arms...

* * *

><p>Hiromi could see the darkness of Ichigo's sleeping form beneath the blanket...<p>

_Perfect. _She thought.

Hiromi tip-toed across the room and slid beneath the blankets...

She pushed her body against Ichigo and quietly fell asleep in the warmth of Ichigos body...

* * *

><p>Ichigo lazily sqeezed his eyes open. Ichigo reached out to his sides and felt something squishy on both sides<br>'hmm' murmured Ichigo. Ichigo sqeezed the thing harder.  
>'mmm, not so hard' moaned Hiromi and Rukia.<br>_Wha...  
><em>Ichigo shot upwards.  
>He looked to his right.<br>Rukia was sleeping there quietly with a look of pleasure on her face...  
>Ichigo looked down to where his hand was...<p>

It was under the folds of Rukias shihakshou...

Ichigo slowly tried to move his hand...

'mmm Ichigo dont stop' muttered Rukia in her sleep...

_shit, if I move my right hand she'll wake up..._

Ichigo kept his right hand on Rukia's right breast...

Ichigo slowly turned his head to the left...

The situation was similar with Hiromi except the her breasts were exposed...

_shit, if I move my left hand_ _she'll wake up_...

Ichigo tried to remember what had happened last night, and was greeted with a headache...

_Shit what did I do last night?..._

* * *

><p>Byakuya had just returned from a heavy nights work and was strolling the Kuchiki manor.<p>

He had thought it would be best to wake his darling sister up from her slumber.

He had never done it before and thought since he was in such a good mood he might as well let himself do the brotherly act once for Rukia.

Byakuya had heard Ichigo stayed the night, he was fine with that after all Ichigo had proved himself to be an honourable young man.

Byakuya slowly slid the door of Rukia's room open.

Byakuya was slightly stunned, Maybe Rukia had slept in the same room as Ichigo, heaven forbid the same bed. Byakuya thought to himself.

Byakuya still accepted that, after all Rukia had slept in Ichigo's closet for a year.

Ichigo was still trying to figure out a way to escape from the two girls as Byakuya slid the door to his room open.

Byakuya stood in the doorway.

Faced with the vision of a topless "honourable young man" with his hands feeling up that of his sister and the head maid.

Byakuyas face deadpanned.

'Byakuya it's not wha-'

'Kurosaki, please step outside with me for a moment.' All traces of emotion were gone from Byakuya's voice.

'Umm, I cant.' laughed Ichigo nervously.

'Why'

Ichigo poker faced Byakuya. 'If I try move they moan'...

* * *

><p>So what did you think of the second chapter?<br>When I was writing this I didnt intend for Hiromi to become part of the harem but it seems like she will.

Read and review please.


End file.
